Sewer pipes can be cleaned using a sewer cleaning vehicle, such as a sewer cleaning truck, which can perform jetting and vacuuming. Jetting is a process in which a high-pressure water hose with a sewer-jetting nozzle is pushed into pipelines. High-pressure water is released from a water tank of a sewer cleaning vehicle to dislodge dirt and flush it away into a hose. As the dirt is removed, the nozzle continues to move deeper into the sewer. A sewer cleaning vehicle also uses vacuuming through which the dirt is extracted with a vacuuming system. All the solids and water removed are then disposed into a sludge tank.
Some sewer cleaning vehicles include multiple water tanks for containing and releasing water through a hose with a nozzle. Such water tanks may have different water levels at a particular time due to different water consumptions from the tanks. Further, the water tanks may have different dimensions due to, for example, design requirements or space limitation. As a result, the relationship between water height and water level (e.g., percent fill) is not typically linear. Some systems simply use a linear conversion between water height and water level, thereby causing inaccurate reading. It is therefore desired to accurately monitor and display water levels of multiple water tanks which have different water levels and/or different dimensions.